


Reason

by milloumello



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milloumello/pseuds/milloumello
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	Reason

"Kill him Draco." Bellatrix said as she went to Draco and fixed his arm's position. She trailed a finger on his arm and wrapped her hand as she reached his hand holding wand. 

"Kill him nephew, don't be like your father," she said with disgust.

"Don't be a coward and besides—" she trailed, she let go of him. Draco took a quick glance at his aunt but gave his full attention back again at the old Headmaster. "— the Dark Lord promised that your mudblood will be—"

"Don't call her that!" Draco snapped.

Harry below was totally confused. Malfoy had other reasons for this? It was something he didn't anticipated. He always had a hunch that Malfoy is a Death Eater, which he just confirmed, because of his father and mainly because he, they were just plainly evil. And a mudblood? Who the hell would that be? Harry found his question answered by something that will bound him with shock if he wasn't bounded at the corner at all.

"Granger then." Bellatrix corrected herself. "She'll be safe, nephew. Your beloved will be safe SO KILL HIM NOW!"

He saw Draco gulped heavily.

"Avada Kedavra."


End file.
